


Nightmares

by Ausomerus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Corrupted Steven Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Steven really needs to deal with his problems, This is set in SU:Future, but only in a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Steven has a nightmare, and Garnet comforts him.
Relationships: Garnet & Steven Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe
Kudos: 60





	Nightmares

Steven looked around, the burning in his gem growing stronger by the second. He watched in horror as his fingers grew sharper as they turned purple. He screamed in pain as spines erupted from his back, the scream turning into a roar. He could see someone with a light blue jacket and white skin in front of him. He thought to himself,  _ Who are they? What’s that in their hand? Stop! Don’t get any closer! _ He started to growl as she continued walking closer to him. He swiped a clawed hand at the person, knocking the spear out of her hand. She fell to the ground, then disappeared, leaving a pearl behind.

Steven woke up as he screamed. He felt tears slide down his face as he started to cry. Garnet ran into his room upon hearing him scream.

She looked at him. He continued shaking as the nightmare burned itself into his mind. Her voice was calm as she spoke.

“Steven, it’s okay. Do you want to talk about it?”

Steven shook his head as he spoke, fresh tears snaking their way down his face.

“It’s not okay, Garnet! I  _ poofed _ her. I’m a  _ monster!” _

Garnet dispelled her visor and put a hand on his shoulder.

“It was a nightmare, Steven. Pearl’s okay. You’re  _ not _ a monster.”

Steven looked at her, confused.

“How did you know it was Pearl?”

Garnet answered.

“Future vision. In a couple of paths of future vision, you said who it was instead of  _ her.” _

Garnet handed Steven a tissue. Steven went to dry the tears from his eyes, but Garnet spoke up.

“You’re about to sneeze.”

Steven sneezed into the tissue, then threw it away. He grabbed another tissue and started to dry the tears in his eyes. He crawled back into bed before looking at Garnet, slightly scared.

“Am I going to have another nightmare?”

Garnet shook her head.

“I won’t let the nightmares bother you, Steven.”

Steven quickly fell asleep after Garnet tucked him in.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on Nailmasters and Vessels [Improved], but also working on other fanfics at the same time.


End file.
